Soaked to the Skin
by Senriou of Veiron
Summary: The worst of horror films are the nonexistent. If you were too...would they be real enough to harm you? You shouldn't blink.
1. Glare

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Demyx fic. Axel flames and all accepted. I don't own any of the O-13. Savvy?

_**S**oaked to the **S**kin_

By: Senriou of Veiron

Black cloak, a silver zipper down its middle with matching, shiny, black, knee-high boots ended the attire. It was only after a sudden blink and an ever interested gaze into to the desk-mirror that I realized the reflection was of myself. And man did I look cool.

I rushed around my small room and only after lugging a bunch of laundry off my bed did I find my sitar. While my emerald-green eyes studied its reflective, and awesome design, I suddenly noticed something totally wrong.

After scouring the neverland that was under my bed I found my sweet bottle of hair gel. I blinked as I sat up maneuvering my head carefully out of the evil bunk's bar frame. The damage last time it hit me- I wiped the dramatic, invisible tear from my left eye. I charged into the bathroom, my personal bathroom linked to my personal room. Life can't get much better than this.

Yup, life can't get much better after gelling' up your rock-star hair, then playing your enchanted sitar trying to tick off an emo. Yup, nothing else can totally ruin a gel style than water in an emo's hair.

Zexion glared and I stood with my back newly against a wall. Droplets of water crashed to the tiling during the silence of the seething Zexion. I stared down at the wet floor not daring to look into that eye, but as I took a quick dart upward I now mean, eyes.

I felt myself shiver; it was staring at me. It was staring at me, Zexions' right-can you even call it an eye? I observed its weird design. Gatta have something to brag to the rest of the organization about; "Only I got to see it. Ha ha.". But that chance would only come if I survive…it.

I continued looking fascinated at the soaked tiling but after a while it wasn't as interesting as it was scary for as my eyes took in Zexions' reflection they also noticed his face as it looked into the puddle below his own feet. I held in a sudden scream. That thing was supercalifragilisticachbealidociously scary!

The reflected face disappeared. I looked up Zexion was boring into me. A worried smile shaped my lips. I shuffled my feet then gulped nervously.

"…Uh, hiya…Zexy!" My feet screamed RUNAWAY! I made to obey but an unseen force held them fast.

"Demyx." That emotionless, empty voice of his seeped into my ears and after hearing it speak my name I shivered uncontrollably. That voice, in that tone, announcing my name was secretly cursing me.

I yelped and promptly ran down castle Oblivions' drenched hallways. But this was only after Zexion flicked the fallen hair from his right eye. I hid behind a corner my ears intent and my heart thundering. The slight splash of a boot announced his coming. Even though it was a slow pace he'd be here any second. And the rest of the renegade organization as well.

I checked my hair.

Few, still cool.

To be continued…

R&R kudasai! Arigato.


	2. Fogged Petal

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Demyx fic. Axel flames and all accepted. I do not own O-13.

_**S**oaked to the **S**kin_

By: Senriou of Veiron

-2-

Fogged Petal

For some reason I can't remember what happened in the time of hide behind the corner and when my seeker finally caught up to me. What I do remember; a gay pink flower petal floating lightly down the waterlogged hallways. It seemed oddly out of place even though the entire castle's design was floral. What was out of place…

Zexion stood beside me having long grown tired of the castle's bright light attacking his secluded eye. We were silent in the five minutes that he had caught up and during three of those five the castle floor began to look odd. Maybe it was our eyes blending the flower with the water as they began to droop in the lateness of the night or just maybe it was the startling fact that the hallway was now a brilliant red! Blood red to be exact.

What was out of place was Zexion shaking me into some form of alertness and then having to result in painfully slapping me across my delicate rock-star face. But maybe that was all normal compared to the blood seeping into our boots.

I felt my head lower and Zexion elbowed me in my stomach. I winced but my arm was gripped tightly before it could wrap itself around my abused middle. Zexion, walking, dragged me down the hallway in which Marluxias room was.

He calmly stared at the open doorway that led into darkness. As we entered the renegade superiors special edition abode I fumbled to turn on the light switch only to pull back a zapped finger from the sparking outlet. I sucked on it wile my arm, held by Zexion, pulled me around another open doorway.

And I thought I had it lucky. What's a bedroom and a private bathroom when you've got both and your own green house. Maybe later I could ask Marluxia to higher a plant waterer, get a few munny to buy myself a game room edition. But then there's Axel's burning obsession…I sighed. Zexion sniffed.

My head turned his direction. He was searching for something. My knee hit something hard as we rounded another random corner. But is wasn't a corner it was a bed. The light from the flat screen, that I wish I had, T.V. set up on the far wall of the only visible room shone upon Marluxia's bed. A bowl of pop corn laid on its side with bits of its buttery goodness flung every which way. One rolled off the bed.

Zexion blinked. My stomach growled. The garden channel flickered and I peered over the edge of the bed only to loose my appetite. My eyes widened in the sight of a red Marluxia in his floral covered pajamas laying face first on the water soaked floor. His open eyes stared blankly towards the T.V. which was now making odd beeping sounds. A pool of water was flowing from underneath the set…

I chose to look back at my lovely popcorn.

To be continued…

R&R kudasai! Arigato.


	3. Singed Static

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Demyx fic. Axel flames and all accepted. I do not own O-13 or the Care Bears.

_**S**oaked to the **S**kin_

By: Senriou of Veiron

-3-

Singed Static

Zexion and I left the room in a silent ordeal. We were now leaning against the wall opposite Marluxias' decayed room. I sighed in my boredom. To my left his right arm was draped around his middle with his left brought up to his chin; Zexion in deep thought. I sighed again while forming an air bubble from the puddle below me. My eyes wandered the hallways though and as I made to form another floating bowl of popcorn I noticed something.

It seemed Zexion noticed something as well for he looked up as I looked down. The current of the water was flowing through Marluxias' doorway. Odd it had looked as if it was from inside his room. Distracted, I half watched as my bubble floated randomly in the hall. It popped with a suddenness that even Zexion started at. We simultaneously looked to the door. That switch was sparking again, but not only that, the hallway lights began to dim and flicker!

Something was going on. I made to chew my nails nervously but Zexion grabbed my arm again and rushed me down another hallway after turning a right at some random corner. I blinked as we stopped outside Larxenes' bedroom. I made to touch the door handle but once again, I am zapped. Zexion wills the door open before I can sigh again and as we step inside neon and black lights spark radically, and I blink in disbelief. Why does it seem every organization member has an awesome room but me!…Must be the renegade thing.

I wiped a tear from my eye. Zexions' eyes were squinted lightly, guess the light hurt. We sloshed through the waterlogged room. Larxenes' bed was empty. I looked around confused but then I saw her own personal door to the right of were we entered. It had a care bear poster attached to it. The heart symbol on its belly had a dart through it. I blinked away another tear and Zexion invisibly opened the door. It was typically dark and Zexion opened his eyes again. Wait a minute! I'm not gonna look to confirm it. I watched as he entered, me following slowly behind him. The room wasn't completely dark for random sparks lit the room in a flickering yellow glow.

I began to count how many nails I had lost in the hour. I stopped curiously. Zexion waved his right arm through the air. I wiped another tear from my eye. Wai-what? It had felt as if it had fallen. I looked up as Zexion illuminated the room with light. The ceiling was dripping. I hurriedly looked down.

"Zexion!" I said pointing up with my nail-less, right-hand. He didn't look to me but merely stepped around another game counsel, D. D. R. I think it was, the murky water had risen to about a couple feet covering the foot panel. I stepped over to him slowly having to lift my now drenched boots above the rushing water to even move. It was flowing from were Zexion was stood. I finally made it and there in the corner with hair disheveled and in her care bear pajamas was Larxene. The two antennae shaped strands of her hair were pointed directly upward. Her eyes were closed tightly shut and a pale glow was her skin.

"Its from the floor above." I heard Zexion murmur.

I nodded furiously. We dashed out the door for the room had begun to spark dangerously! Rounded a few corners and ran up the stares. Well, walked, holding the invisible bar rail. After a few minutes we reached the top. I was soaked completely and Zexions' hair was drenched again. I looked away before he could flick it from his face.

We were nearing Axel's room. Funny how it was directly above Larxenes'. No time to think about it now. Finally we reached his door and as I foolishly touched the door handle again I pulled back a singed hand. I suddenly noticed a certain temperature and dampness to the air. Steam, I realized, and the water around my feet was near boiling. How I didn't notice this. Zexion had already opened the door with a silent sigh.

The ceiling water sprinklers were spraying furiously.

I blinked rapidly as my hand flew past my face and to my forehead.

"NOO!" I yelled mortified. Then Zexion slapped me.

To be continued…

R&R kudasai! Arigato.

And thank you for the reviews!

VirtualLibertine : I have only played S. H. 2 and that was for an hour until it gave me nightmares. And I'm a lady. Thank you for the review and I shall continue.

FuN SiZeD : Thank you as well. Yup nothing better than a stylin' nobody.


	4. Smoke Bomb

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Demyx fic. Axel flames and all accepted. I do not own O-13.

XehanortNo Heart

_**S**oaked to the **S**kin_

By: Senriou of Veiron

-4-

Smoke Bomb

For once, I noticed as I lowered my palm to lightly touch my cheek, I shed a sincere tear. Sure, to anyone else the reason was overdramatic but to me…

I continued to look at my ruined reflection dancing in the ripples of the water. I sighed my thousandth sigh and look up slowly. I felt tired, I realized, for my eyes were heavy in their sockets. When they finally rotated enough they told me that in that space ahead of me to the right a nobody was to be. And they told me he wasn't there.

I figured he'd gone into Axel's room. I glared hatefully at the sprinklers and shut them off. As soon as I did, though, there came a clattering from far inside the pyromaniacs' room. I heard a muffled shout soon followed by a gurgle!

Not thinking I hurriedly ran into the blackness of Axels' room! And as was typical for the renegade; his room, too, was tweaked out. No time to sigh, or, blink, or to cry for a flaming chakram zipped directly above my head! I ducked with narrow timing. My heart suddenly booming beneath my cloak. The smoldering weapon hit the door with a metallic clank and clattered to the floor after rolling on its axis in eight circles.

My eyes darted around frantically. After catching my breath I made to stand up but my, ever intent, ears heard a noise from Axel's other room linked to the one occupied currently by myself. There was a moment of silence. I stopped nervously hacking away my remaining nails. Standing, I made to my left. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep my eyes open, but hey, coffee can't compare to this…

Just as I enter the room another chakram is hurled at me! While ducking I attempt to find out from where but I'm interrupted in the rooms' blackness. Why so far had all other rooms' had a source of light when none was truly needed? And now when I hear Zexion stand only to hear him being slammed forcefully into the wall, I can't see him to help him.

I pout in my annoyance but then an idea strikes me! I call out my lovely sitar. Smirking, I drum my fingers. I hear a gasp as the sprinklers sputter, again, to life and the P.S.2 screaming. I look around franticly in the strobe-light-like sparks of the electric appliances. There, to my far right, was Zexion slumped against a wall. I run over to him. His head is hung forward, emo hair clinging to his face. His eyes are closed. I shake him by the shoulders. He doesn't respond.

A glint of light catches my eye and as I look down I notice a discarded crimson chakram laying happily close to the drenched emo. Red spilled from its blade in the hurried ripples of the water. I look around franticly. Axel was gonna pay! But as I suddenly spot a thin stream of smoke struggling to surpass the water, something is zipping in my direction headed straight towards me! I blink…

I felt myself attempt to scream, but freezing water filled my mouth. I remember the times when I would play G.T.A. Vice City…

I remember blowing up Axel's favorite hot rod.

To be continued…

R&R kudasai! Arigato.

And thank you for the reviews!

ShadowsCorpse525: I do like S.H.2 from what I remember it looked nice, I loved playing it. But these deformed humanoid things kept killing me with acid juice from the downward slit in their stomachs/mouths…grosses out. It was awesome! My block of wood and the baseball bat were like a stick.

FuN SiZeD: Demyx doesn't seem the observant kinda guy to me, so if the confusing part is lack of description, as in where everything is located as in set, design, ext… you only see what Demyx sees. But I'll try to make it easier to picture. I haven't written anything I like in a while, I'll do my best.

Elias Daemonwing: Thank you! You reviewers make me so happy! You are all like a new expansion pack for Final Fantasy XI, or finally getting Drakengard 2! Nasai Arigato!


	5. Empty Vial

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Demyx fic. Axel flames and all accepted. I do not own O-13.

_**S**oaked to the **S**kin_

By: Senriou of Veiron

-5-

Empty Vial

I woke up to the sound of shallow breathing. I hadn't opened my eyes yet but I could tell the noise was to my left. I turned my head, but I shouldn't have done that. It felt as if someone had driven the keyblade through my neck. My tears fall. My body hurts all over.

There was silence for most of my consciousness. And just before I black out there comes an almost inaudible sound of scraping glass.

I awoke to find a needle being taken from my arm. My vision was horribly bluried but only one renegade organization member had blond hair in that boring style. Vexen stood before me looking from me to Zexion. It came as a slight surprise that turning my head now didn't hurt. Zexion was hanging from the white tiled wall. The scene would have looked less devious if it was a brick wall by how he was chained up by his pale arms and legs. As I stared at him with half my blurry vision now, his image began to clarify. I almost gasped at how battered he was.

You'd think tattered black on Zexion would look punk emo, but no… It looked pitiful, his cloak, to be finally sullied, and not from a foes' blood, but from his own. Torn, ripped, unzipped. I did gasp now. There where two horribly long and jagged gashes from his neck to below his ribs. I watched as Vexen made to rub some icky green stuff onto Zexions' wound. His body flinched slightly. I look up at his face contorted in pain and exhaustion. His right eye was dimly open. I stare into it freely. His face relaxed and his fists let go of the air as he fell to unconsciousness.

I wiped the sleep from my eyes. Seeing clearly now as I looked around, we are in Vexens' lab. I'd bet all my munny this was his room too. Yawning to alertness I looked to Vexen scribbling notes into a tiny hand book and occasionally glancing up at me and then to Zexion.

My stomach growled. Vexen suddenly looked to me, I grinned sheepishly. My eyes watched his hand reach into the nearby refrigerator stacked full of vials of icky green stuff. I looked back at Zexion then back to Vexen who had closed the tiny door and held a box of Cheerios. He frowned ironically.

"Just keep it absolutely quiet." He monotoned while handing me a jug of milk and a…spoon? I stared at the wanna-be spoon of surgical equipment. Oh well its better then how Axel eats… I shake away the memory of him face-first in a bowl of Coco Puffs. Not completely satisfied and trusting of the piece of silvery, shiny, metal I turned from Vexen and doused the horrid thing. After it was "clean" I stared at it for a long time and noticing the smudges or permanent un cleanliness, I quietly lay it down on my seat. Standing up I had an idea.

I closed my eyes focusing on the bowl and the food. Opening them I smiled in curious excitement as my meal floated before me… I licked the tastiness from the sides of my mouth and looked back to Vexen. He wasn't there. In his absence I wondered. Why was I in a chair and Zexion was hanging disgracefully like some dungeon slave. I stared sadly at the unfortunate schemer until Vexen came back. He looked to my questioning stare at the chains.

I could tell he was smirking as he said; "They are for the Heartless experiments."

I opened my mouth to question but then closed it as I scent a glare at Vexens' hidden comment. He simply waved it off and stepped closer to Zexion. I watched as he took a damp rag from his pocket and cleaned up the icky green stuff smeared over the now scar. He looked to me after zipping up Zexions' cloak.

"He will be fine now." He drawled ever sounding boring and uninterested and incompletely sure.

"Where's Axel?" the question just popped out but the surprising threat in my tone seemed to catch Vexen on edge. He seemed to jump at the name. I watched as he turned to me slowly. His blue eyes boring into to me. They seemed to beg that I not repeat the title.

I begin to restate my question when he marches over to me, hand stretched out to cover my mouth. But just as he reaches me an unseen force sends him flying backwards. His head collides with the edge of a lab desk. I watch in horror as the shiny floor begins to bleed red. My eyes are wide and I'm shaking at the suddenness of it all. I look around horrified. I almost screamed as Zexion suddenly appeared in front of me.

"You must leave." He demanded. I stared at him. I stared at his eyes. I bet it was a special edition contact lens, but then his eye flashed an odd color for a second. I stuttered stupidly as he grabbed for my shoulder and pushed me out into the hallway.

"Now!"" Came his muffled voice from inside the lab. I was about to ask where he though I could possibly go when smoke began to raise out and up from under the door. I panicked and the sprinklers reactivated. They screamed in their panic as well. I felt an urge to go back into the lab. And I had left it, so, I'm coming back in. I smirked mischievously.

The first thing that happened upon my unwanted entry was that the Axel came crashing through the ceiling. The second was that Zexion was, just standing there. The third was Lexaeus slamming through the far wall. And I thought I hated science…

I watched in confusion. What the hack was going on! What has been going on? Marluxia's, Larxene, Vexen, almost Zexion… all dead! Mr. No Heart prophesized it was the keyblade wielder that would be our doom!

Maybe we are all defective. I blinked at my random thought.

"What is going on!" I holler suddenly very angry.

Zexion turned to me slowly. Axels' chakrams flamed out and clinked to the floor stupidly. And Lexaeus kept staring into space.

"You." Came Zexions' single reply.

I blink. What? Seconds pass by as I try to understand the statement. I began to question again but just as I open my mouth a hidden T.V. set flickers on. The static noise thickening throughout the room. All heads instantly turn to it. The small set above the refrigerator.

My hands rush to my ears and I fall to my knees as a head splitting sound screeches from everywhere. It seemed only I heard it.

The sprinklers shut off and I black out.

To be continued…got it memorized?

R&R kudasai! Arigato.

And thank you for the reviews!

ShadowsCorpse525: There are too many deaths already, one more will make Hades happy.

Larxene12: Thank you! I like this story too. Its possibly the only one I have started and actually like. I tend to get major writers block on my split second ideas that some how become fan fictions. But this is different. Way different.

FuN SiZeD: I wish I had some popcorn with me too right now.

Clairissa: This Sen (nickname) likes the coolness of if, yup.

EliasDaemonwing: I hope this answers your questions and provides a lot more. My longest chapter yet! Woot!

I THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!


	6. Advent Thought

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Demyx fic. Axel flames and all accepted. I do not own O-13.

The worst of the horror films are the nonexistent. What if you were too.

Would they be real enough to harm you? Don't blink!

Senriouveiron: "I like questions. They are mysteries' answers."

_**S**oaked to the **S**kin_

By: Senriou of Veiron

-6-

Advent Thought

Marluxia had been watching the Television. Marluxia had been the first to die. The eight rounds made by Axels' fallen chakram… Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen…and the live ones left are; Zexion, Axel, Lexaeus, and myself….

Which makes seven. I don't know what I am thinking as I lay on the cold tiling of Vexens' lab, but I do know I have taken a step of thought somewhere. I hope I am on the right path. Zexion might be on the same track as me but he hadn't seen how Axel's chakram rolled to a halt in the pyros' room. But what had happened in there while I was crying about my hair?

The piercing scream had long stopped echoing in my ears. But it left me tired and I felt weak. I cracked an eye open just slightly and, staring down at the receding water, I attempted to form a tiny bubble. The shape shattered before it even was definable. I let my hand drop with a splash and rested my eyes.

The T.V., that was very close in front of me, kept flickering madly. I closed my eyes but as I did I saw the light flicker brightly through my eyelids. It was almost if it was demanding me to keep my eyes open. When the flashing failed to let me drift of into slumber I decided to give in. Who knows, it might show me something interesting for once. I never liked Television, I'd rather watch a live band, "LIVE.".

I stared at the screen for minutes all the while struggling to keep my eyes open. Eventually I resorted to holding my eyelids up which was pointless for resting all my wait on my elbows that stood on hard tile… it really was uncomfortable. But, hey, it kept me awake. Another minute of this and that's it…

I began to let myself just sleep. The T.V. wasn't sure whether to make its mind up to show me anything or not. Just as my eyes closed again it flickered red. I opened them suddenly. My eyes fiercely intent on the fuzzy screen. The flash came again. And again. Almost strobe like. And as it became a solid image I saw it.

This was strangely not surprising; the keyblade floating in red water. But upon observing the familiar keychain attached to its shape I realized this was Oblivion. Roxas's! My eyebrows raised in question and the image went on its strobe dance again. When it was finished it showed a waterfall in some jungle. The keyblade drifted over the edge and fell. Red followed it. The keyblade sunk into blackness after this and the water became a darker red.

Suddenly the screen showed the organization. Well, eight of it. We all had our weapons drawn except for Marluxia, Larxene, and Vexen. We were standing atop the twilight tower in the World that Never Was. Blackness was everywhere and the odd thing was this; there was a sun in the distance painting the darkness in red hues along the horizon. In that darkness floated the three deceased's weapons. The orb of light wafted ghostlike towards us and in its odd movement it stopped. The thing was shinning directly behind us. The ones whos' weapons were still held. Zexion, Axel, Lexeause, and myself. Then the sun bled red and faded into the darkness.

The T.V. shut off. I blinked. Huh? I what was that sound? I open my eyes to a silent and empty room. The humongous and sloppy gap in the wall from Lexeause was now a portal to darkness. I stand up slowly as dizziness makes my feet unsteady. I blink trying to adjust my eyes to the slight light in the lab. I hear the noise again…

I stop and look around the bloody lab. Nothing. No one was here. The room was silent. The sprinklers were off. It wasn't the sound of water. I look down. Nope it was all gone.

I forgot how sleepy I was and stood there between consciousness and Neverland. My eyes close for a few seconds but as they do the sound comes again. But it was not a sound, it was a voice that played in my mind. Zexions' voice.

'_If you **blink** ...**Demyx**… you won't '**see' **the **future**, you halt **life**_ _and don't **look **on.'_

His voice faded out. What was that all about? I repeated the words again and remembered the enunciated ones. Blink, Demyx. 'See' future. Life. Look…. This was no time to think I decided yawning. I figured I better remember this for later though. After some searching I found Vexens' notepad and pen. I made to scribble this, message, down but there was Vexens' writing covering the page. I stared at it.

'"_Hour **six A.M**._

_**Zexion**._

_Discovered injured in…_ _Axels'… room approximately **two hours from **the time of Larxenes' **death**. Marluxia long dead…**two A.M..**_

_Observances at time of #6 retrieval._

_His '**eye' **has just previously 'seen'. This is evident by the glowing rim around the pupil. What is '**seen' **is **current**ly **unclear**… but recent events show insight. I realize now that in **two hours **my time is up, as well. I shall go as **payment **for sparing #6. This was necessary though for the non-renegade must **know**. And he must be allowed to '**see' **also._

_I am currently repairing the wound of #6. Oddly there are double wounds etched into him. But this is not odd, simply difficult to '**view'**. But I understand and Demyx shall, too._

_By this time I have but an hour to left, I hope this passage lands in the correct hands. If the non-renegade Demyx is reading this he must have '**seen' **by now. If this is not Demyx, please set the notepad down exactly as found and do not **look** on ahead."'_

It took me ages to finish reading the passage but I had only two questions in the end. What now and who next?

This is what Vexen wrote down for me. He told me that I must not leave Zexions' sight. That there are things he will show me. He told me not to look away, Zexions' right eye shows the future. If I look into it I can 'see' what he 'sees'. It was during this portion of the passage that I remembered earlier in the hallway, after I ruined his hair, Zexion kept staring at me with the eye. And also in Larxenes room. And even an hour ago when he shoved me outside and it glowed.

Every time I saw it he was 'seeing' something. Seeing the future. He saw when he was going to see next, he saw what I needed to see. And if I wouldn't look into his eye maybe perhaps the T.V… I remember earlier in this lab, when he was unconscious, I looked into his eye… He relaxed because he knew I would finally 'see'.

'_If you blink ..Demyx… you won't see the future, you halt life and don't look on.'_

If I don't look into his eye, confront the future, then there is no future. There is nothing to 'see' if I can't move on. If I don't live… Zexions' death is in 1 hour. Then the deaths of Axel, Lexaeus, and Roxas.

My question for the hour is…

What's killing us?

To be continued…

R&R kudasai! Arigato.

And thank you for the reviews!

EliasDaemonwing: Thank you! I was half asleep when I wrote chapter 5.

ShadowShapeshifterAndHerCat:  
Funny you would say its weird and mention your head… you're on the right track. smile I'm glad you like it. I'll update ASAP. … People wonder a lot of things.. But not many wander as close as you to what's happening…

FuN SiZeD:  
I know, but you know, he's got a lot more coming! …Roxas..? Oh, he's vacationing under a waterfall in Simbas' world? I mentioned Xehanort/ no heart/ Xemnas saying that the keyblade wielder would kill them all.

Senriouveiron: "I like questions. They are mysteries' answers."

Chapter -7- Pre.

Glowing Orb

Eight hours remain and I find It hard to think straight, especially since Zexion is in front of me with a Tomahawk in his middle…


	7. Glowing Orb

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Demyx fic. Axel flames and all accepted. I do not own O-13.

The worst of the horror films are the nonexistent. What if you were too.

Would they be real enough to harm you? Don't blink!

Senriouveiron: "I like questions. They are mysteries' answers."

"Its not important what we see. But what we understand."

_**S**oaked to the **S**kin_

By: Senriou of Veiron

-7-

Glowing Orb

It was early morning now. Sunlight filtered dimly between the slits of the window shades of Vexens' lab. I have been sitting in this chair for what seems like ages. But actually its has been but a few minutes since I read the notes. I don't have time to waste pondering. I have to save Zexion. I have to understand what I saw. And I think I have an idea.

My eyes are fixed on the window shades, well, they are fixed on the ray of light behind them. Every few minutes it shifts, till eventually, I won't be able to see the sun from this window to my right. I will have to head over towards the one far opposite me. The window on the wall in which Lexaeus burst through. The wall now engulfed by a dark portal.

The energy swirled around it. Twisting and twirling in itself. Shafts of darkness raise and collapse on themselves, then fade into light. The portal seems fond of deep purples and blues. It is rare to see a red beam waft in its emptiness and even rarer to see a line of green. Bright green. I stare in interest, not blinking. And there it is the twitter of a wyvern heartless zipping from the abyss and then reeling around before it re-enters it.

I take a glance at the window. Another tourist wyvern speeds in through the portal, but this time, it stops to hover in the lines of fragmented light. I can not see the sun behind its fluttering shape. It rockets away into the blackness. My eyes trace its path into the gateway then back to the window.

Segments of dust and ruble from the crumbled wall drift to reflect in golden rays. The sun is now further east than before. It has been two minutes. I look back at the darkness. It is calling to me. I stare keenly at it and catch the slight glimpse of a pair of crimson wings. The wyvern are calling me in as well.

With one last look at the destroyed room and the notepad in my palms I hop from my seat and make toward the portal.

…………………….

My arms and legs are weightless. I feel like a feather. Drifting. A soothing sound plays in my ears. I relax, my eyelids resting. The noise grows as I drift along the waves of emptiness. I can now feel my arms, heavy, and my legs, dangling, in a sense. The sound is raging like the water around me. There comes a flipping sensation in my belly as gravity pulls me over the edge of a cliff. The waterfall holds me tight dragging me downward. And I descend. Floating into blackness.

……………….

I open my eyes. The welcomed sight of brilliant greenery dazzles before me. A breeze of cool air travels by. Its speed plays with my hair. And I brush the loose locks from my eyes and reshape my hair. My ears pick up the lively chatter and pitch of singing birds and the rustle of thick jungle leaves. A scent of coconut and banana rides on the breeze. I imagine their utopia of flavor.

I am standing in the middle of some tropical jungle. I have reason to believe the other doomed are here as well. But even though we are to die when that golden orb of heaven dances on the horizon, I wouldn't mind. I wouldn't mind having a simple room. I'll die just to have a portal in my room linking my soul to this place forever.

But then again, I won't have all my senses. This place won't ever be as grand dead as it is while I'm alive. My minds' eye would only continue to see gore and death and life. I would only see dead things around me, like this rotting wildebeest carcass with flies buzzing hungrily near it.

I made to look away but as I turned my head I stopped and looked back. Even if I turn around, the dead are still dead and shall remain so. My eyes stay firm on the carcass. Might as well look at the future than dwell on the past.

There is a muddy path before me. My boots sink into the grime as I follow the crusty prints of other boots. Well, this is it. The burning sun shines vividly on the water ahead of me, I have to look away as its reflection causes my eyes to sting. I wipe the tear away and wash my bloody hands off. The notepad in Vexens' arms had been stained by its masters life. The blood colors the water a deep red and drifts away down the waterfall and as I watch it I wonder.

Maybe Vexen knew more about these recent events and perhaps by saving Zexion he had altered them somehow? Was that why Zexion killed him? To prevent some future he saw from happening. What difference would it make if Zexion had died in Axels' room, or the lab, or even in this jungle. What about seeing the future is so important? I would think that no matter what he or any of us do, what he 'sees' is the result of what we did to stop his 'sight'. I blink. What? I'm confusing myself.

I shake my head. Beads of sweat slide down my face. One drips off my chin to the water below me. I stand up from the edge of the oasis. Maybe what he 'sees' isn't relevant to him. Maybe he can't do anything about it. What if I am who the images are for? Might I have the abilities to prevent a future? Well, only I can halt the rush of flowing water, perhaps only I can halt time, in a sense.

"You finally figured it out."

I turn around at that mocking tone.

"Axel!" I growl. He was the one who injured Zexion so! He tried to kill me too!

"What? It wasn't me who stabbed you." Axel waves his arms around as if to say I was a fool for thinking so.

"It took him a while, though, and those annoying sprinklers…." I stare at the pyromaniac. 'Who?' a chakram was spinning at his side by two fingers.

"He did manage to knock him out just as you came in."

Zexion was thrown into a wall… That wasn't Axel?…Oh, I get it now.

"And you were his perfect distraction. We had to stop Zexion from seeing dangerously further. Sure, we don't know what he 'saw'. But you do." He took a step towards me, the other chakram materialized on his other side. I stood where I was ready to summon my sitar and put him out.

How Axel knew of Zexions' secret power, I had no idea. But then there was Vexens' discarded notepad. It was possible for Axel to slip a peak at it before coming here, but…wait. All this happened before Vexens' lab. When did he get his information? And from who?

"I admit, I don't care about the Organization, or any of The Superiors' plans. But when Sora reaches Castle Oblivion, Roxas is gone." Axels' eyes flashed murderously.

"What do you mean, "gone"?" I just need to get him to answer my question…

"Sora is Roxas' true self. Roxas is Soras' nobody. Got it memorized?"

"What's that have to do with anything?" I smirk inwardly. If Axel thinks I'm this stupid, revenge is gonna be sweet.

"You know how powerfull that little brat is! He wields the light like invincibility! And when his other half rejoins him he'll come and destroy Organization 13."

"Ten." I correct him. "Organization 10, now. No thanks to you. And don't give me that, "He'll kill us all!" I know you only care about Roxas. You'll do anything to keep your heart with you." Axel looked at me with disbelief. I smirked inwardly.

"Why did you kill Marluxia and Larxene?" As my imitated Zexion-monotone voice reached his ears I could easily swear his chakrams flames out for a split second in his shock. Coward, having others do his dirty work. I kept wondering why he had Roxas fight Zexy and not himself. He's scared of what he can't see. He's scared of the future. And you'd think his element would light his way.

It must have been a perfect imitation for Axels' eyes franticly looked the entire area over. So much for hiding his intentions and thoughts. I must have learned a lot about how people think, hanging out with Zexion all the time.

I take a step towards Axel. He regains his composure, and attempts to look fearsome. I almost laughed. His face was twisted in fear and his chakrams were smoking. He was looking above and behind me. I can see it now, me bragging to Luxord, while lazily playing a game of solitaire…" Yeah, he was trembling. Only I saw it, Ha ha!".

A shadow suddenly looms over me. Three humongous shadows actually. I turn around to look at the casters and take an automatic step back. One step for every one the gigantic Darksides took. Their six glowing orbs of yellow eyes where undoubtedly fixed on Axel.

The heartless on my left took a swing at him. Axel leapt over its arm by second of instinct. He looked wobbly. This was his usual battle stance, but way less controlled. He looked like he'd fall over at any second. I committed this sight to memory. And looked to the motionless Darkside next to me. The creature was silent as was the middle one. I watched as a Wyvern flew above my head towards the Darkside. It landed on the outstretched arm of Zexion who stood firmly on the mountainous heartless' shoulder.

Zexion was watching his other Darkside continually bombard Axel with flying rocks, furious fists, and an unsteady ground. I smiled at Zexion for letting me sit on the third Darksides' shoulder. I patted it thankfully. It didn't respond.

Dark portals spontaneously entered existence as Axel tried to escape through one. It was futile though. The Darksides' fist destroyed the dark link with a sweep of its free arm. And Axel began to look more worn out from dodging and vainly swinging his chakrams at the relentless shadow. That desperate look to his face shifted to pitiful. I didn't find it so amusing anymore.

The struggle dragged on until Axel collapsed. His chakrams were shattered and fragments of their darkness seeped into the air to be extinguished by the light. His weapons faded away as he lay on a tortured earth. One arm was dangling over the cliff edge his other was being soaked by the stream. It was silent as Darkside lifted its bloody fist off of Axel and disappeared in the light. A thin line of smoke rose from Axels' body.

I feel my eye lids blink continually in shock. Axel just got owned. I halt my smirking thoughts as Zexion leaps off Darksides' shoulder. It faded away as Zexion gracefully touched ground. My Darkside still hadn't moved and inch. I whisper to it a 'Good boy'.

Zexion was stood looming over the pyromaniac. He glares distastefully at him. The wyvern, having followed him to the ground, was hovering at his side and squawked suddenly fluttering its wings. Just as Axel begins to fade away his arm lurches upward then fades into the light as his last words echo past the jungle valley.

"Protect… my heart. Don't let… Sora get… away." And he was gone.

A dark portal blinks into existence and Lexaeus steppes from it. He turns slightly and banishes it away. He looks silently from me to Zexion and steps forward as his Tomahawk flashes into his hand. His pace is slow and confident as he walks over to the cliff edge.

The Wyvern watches him warily. Its tale wishing behind it stiffly. Its wings ready to bring its fangs into the flesh of the intruder. Zexion silences its noise with snap as he looks over his right shoulder at me.

I know what is going to happen as his eye flashes underneath the silvery hair. I feel dizzy for a second. But the feeling is gone instantly. He nods to me. I look at him confused. He fully turns around and I follow his gaze as he looks over the cliff down the waterfall.

There is a forest of darkness below. The sun in the distance is low on the horizon. Red paints the skies' harsh clouds a dark red. I can see a star in the distance. There is no way this has been an hour. Unless this jungle of a planet has some weird axis or something.

Zexion shakes his head at my thought and calmly walks over to me.

"I have spared myself time in order to give this to you." his hand holds mine for a mere instant shaping my grip to hold the sphere in my palm. "You will see what it is for." his soft voice replays slowly in my mind. It seemed that it took forever for Zexion to leave my space, for his boots to clear the distance between myself and the silent giant.

A chilly breeze floats past me. Zexion stands beside Lexaeus. My eyes barely register what they see. The giant reaching his full height. Darkness engulfing the land below. The sun dancing crimson on the horizon. Lexaeus lifting his arm. Zexion facing him. The Wyvern lifts off the ground and squawks madly as the massive tomahawk glides in through the schemer. His figure slumps into the weapon then collapses at its retreat. I can see the glint of red dripping from its steel. The sun passes behind the figures. And when I blink I am standing on the edge of the Twilight Tower with darkness surrounding me.

And Zexions' last vision playing in my mind.

To be continued…

R&R kudasai! Arigato.

And thank you for the reviews!

EliasDaemonwing:

I'm glad you foresee its greatness. I hope it meets your expectations.

aaleen darkspider:

Thank you! I like pop corn myself. I wish I had a contact lens like Zexions. Make it glow in the dark or something…

FuN SiZeD  
He might be… He's sipping some kool aid from a glass and rinsing off his Oblivion.. Thank you, I liked that chapter as well. I guess it is somewhat different. I hope not in the odd way. Props? Its not important what we see. But what we understand. A sky can be green if it wants to be. I don't know. What do you think might happen, now…? …Axel? I'm smiling mischievously. Re-reading might help, but I link the chapters to the next as I go along.

For example: Chapter one with Zexion continually looking as Demyx, I had not planned it to have anything to do with a fore sight ability. Heck, that only came around in my thoughts in the last three chapters. I'm lucky I was able to weave it into the story though. It has worked out very nicely!


	8. Opportunity Arrests

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Demyx fic. Axel flames and all accepted. I do not own O-13.

The worst of the horror films are the nonexistent. What if you were too?

Would they be real enough to harm you? Don't blink!

Senriouveiron: "I like questions for they are mysteries' answers."

"Its not important what we 'see', but what we understand."

"Let our future cry its tears, it is our past that makes it smile."

"Even if its ramble, listen, scattered thoughts group together."

_**S**oaked to the **S**kin_

By: Senriou of Veiron

-8-

Opportunity Arrests:

Manipulative Hearts

……………………..

"I have spared myself time in order to give this to you."

"You will see what it is for."

…Zexion…

Red dripping off steel.

The sun passing.

And when I blink, there is darkness.

With Zexions' last vision playing in my mind.

A glowing orb in palm.

………………………………...

Devoid of all motion. This is how I stand. My figure, the dark shadow atop fates' peak. A sun shines ghost-like behind. The twilight tower drapes a fading line atop the surrounding, smaller, pillars. A destructive past weaves through the maze off sky scrapers. My eyes know. They are but arms reaching out to grasp their fate. But we cannot hold what is not there. As we reach out we, later, must pull back, least we fall over times' edge into our own Oblivion.

I understand what I see. These 'visions' tell me nothing I can hold. I can only, vainly, dream with unclouded eyes. Dream of the day when Zexion awakens from his locked fate. Of the day this shining sun becomes a Kingdom hearts. When its future dances the horizon and graces life with time.

"When we live there are but two choices present in our reach. Reach for a fate we may never receive. Or allow our hand to drop, lifelessly, and accept a doom devoid of any pain."

"Our heart. Our dreams. They are suspended eternally, in our reach. This is the only fate we can achieve: to hold our life out before our own eyes and see when it shall take us."

These are the words in my vision. This is what I see. A future surrounding me. One that I understand. I have no questions. The mystery is collapsed. Marluxia and Larxene ended their fate themselves. Axel was but the option held in their hands. They knew their path. And let another's dream become their pasts' end.

Vexen. Sent to his past before existence. Dead two choices ago. He had known his fate. As we all do. He knew the time he had allotted to obtain it. One dream of my future I owe to him. A past can interfere in a future just as a future can interfere in a past. He allowed me to see Zexions' time.

This is why Zexion stopped his own. When one path is chosen, somewhere, there is the other sought out as well. The two choices entwined. Light and dark. Future and Past. Present and twilight. We cannot hold one without the other. When you take a life you take your own.

Here in this realm of the present, this existence that allows me to choose the light or dark, this twilight of my future in which I must decide my path, I wonder; how much time should I allow myself in order to reach my destiny? But I know my answer… it is here, in my palm. Glinting lightly in the dim glow of Xemnas' Kingdom Hearts.

One life is all the time I need.

I had previously wondered why Zexion chose me to show his visions to. I don't need to know the answer. I have figure it out. Many dreams are other's dreams. They mingle around each other in their beginning. And they share their thoughts and feelings. My visions are the dreams of the Organization.

Sora also holds the Oblivion keyblade. It is not Roxas who follows the flow of life. It is Sora. Sora who wields both choices on command. Who can kill us and end our dreams or allow us to live and seek out our own.

Axel feared Roxas' doom. Feared the end of one who had chosen his choice and mingled his thoughts and feelings into his heart. Axel feared having to choose the path himself. And Roxas now lives in Axels twilight.

It is unique that one future has accepted or holds both paths. Sora, because of Roxas, lives in the twilight, and therefore his time cannot end. Unless both choices of the heart are suspended as one.

I realize, standing in this abyss: I don't know my future. I do not understand were I have been going. I have followed Zexions' future as he dragged me across the hallways of Oblivion. He is beside me now. The peaceful expression ever graceful on his lips. His body is laying upright with his head facing left and his seeing eye looking into Kingdom Hearts. He accepted his fate and punishment for ending another's. But he can rest relaxed forever for he has helped me choose my path.

Lexaeus is sat with his knees over the edge of the tower. His tomahawk long thrown into the blackness. His eyes are closed. He is deciding. I watch silent as he leaps off to sink into a path to darkness. Perhaps it shall lead him to light.

I smile opening a portal before me. I could easily jump to my doom but that wouldn't be profitable… I leave Zexion to his past. His life suspended on his face. Both eyes reflecting the shifting ideas of dreams and the light of kingdom Hearts.

……………..

I am floating. I love the cool water caressing my shape. Its soothing rush in my ears. The wyverns chirping playfully above me under a crescent moon. The jungle is illuminated around me. I'm so totally loving this view. I let the water pull me on its path. And as I drift over the edge and down the waterfall. My dreams and hopes reborn and re-chosen.

I hear my rock-star voice shout:

"BRING IT ON!"

And somewhere below me I see the glint of the little lion with the Oblivion in its fangs and the red spiky mane. The wyvern trailing me dive and attack Soras' fellow turtle and bird. I laugh having the water fall maneuver me to shore. I re-due my hair summon my sitar.

"Dance LIFE Dance!"

To be continued…

R&R kudasai! Arigato.

And thank you for the reviews!

EliasDaemonwing:  
! Thankx again! Demyx wants me to tell you its very difficult to keep re gelling his hair after every chapter.

FuN SiZeD:  
I've never tried it. It is only over when Marluxias sings… Oh, I have to do that too to not start the next chapter at a wrong spot... I agree. Otherwise it sounds chunky. I'm loving the reviews!

THIS IS NOT OVER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED….


	9. Existence of Naught Shifting Waters

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Demyx fic. Axel flames and all accepted. I do not own O-13.

I apologize for the long gap between chapter 8 and 9. I have been waiting for a few friends of mine to review. I like to respond to as many as possible before I update.

Senriouveiron: "I like questions for they are mysteries' answers."

"Its not important what we 'see', but what we understand."

"Let our future cry its tears, it is our past that makes it smile."

"Even if its ramble, listen, scattered thoughts group together."

"Things do not always go as planned. If adventure is a life that you wish come out and seek it."

_**S**oaked to the **S**kin_

By: Senriou of Veiron

-9-

Existence of Naught-Shifting Waters

--- --- ---

I am floating. I love the cool water caressing my shape. Its soothing rush in my ears. The wyverns chirping playfully above me under a crescent moon. The jungle is illuminated around me. I'm so totally loving this view. I let the water pull me on its path. And as I drift over the edge and down the waterfall. My dreams and hopes reborn and re-chosen.

I hear my rock-star voice shout:

"BRING IT ON!"

And somewhere below me I see the glint of the little lion with the Oblivion in its fangs and the red spiky mane. The wyvern trailing me dive and attack Soras' fellow turtle and bird. I laugh having the water fall maneuver me to shore. I re-due my hair summon my sitar.

"Dance LIFE Dance!"

--- --- ---

So this is how I control fate; by embracing it as a power. This I can distort and bend to my dreams and memories. What I fear holds no power over my will as I control what is to be feared. And life looses its boundaries. Life looses all fact and everything deemed possible is but opinion and ideas. And these things I can shape and command and the physics that surround the lies of the worlds and all hearts do not dam me. For as life flows on so do the rules and how they float around us, governing our every breath and choosing when we sink to the bottom. When we are to be soaked to the skin in eternity.

Time and life fluctuate as well as growing powers and the keyblade master. He is ever changing his command shifting by his emotions governed by a twisted and split heart. Nothing controls this entity his being commands sporadically. I see the confusion in his eyes as he attempts to strike at me vainly trying to hold his weapons' will back. I catch the relief flooding his eyes as a water clone interrupts his resilience. Its animated state returns to droplets rippling the water that I hover above.

Sora still can not reach me. He is set on a cliff and I over the edge being held up by a jet stream. I can hear his frustrated growls both at himself, his weakness, and the fact that nothing can be so simple and clean; the fact that everything is intertwined.

The rushing of a steady stream can, even in its balance, rupture ones' concentration. It can reflect your thoughts into clarity and, in turn, ripple them to obscurity. You will fume in your downwards fall to darkness and the ice around you will melt away. And the obstacles of your path are now freezing before your dying vision and you notice them for the first time as nothings. But you understand that they once were something. Memories of dreams linked to your heart and acted out by everyone in different forms. If a dream is shared pass it on and watch it evaporate. If its linked let it run through your fingers and seep into you. For you are your future and only you can grasp the flow of creation.

His strength never faded as I pounded him with my music. His Oblivion would dispel the lingering darkness on my clones and banish them into light. Fine then, the little fur ball wants to play hit and run, well, I'll just hit, and I won't run. I was surprised at my stability during our first round of blows. Sora was startled to see me; another blasted Organization nobody up to no good. He called his sword to fangs and charged immediately. His friends were well distracted with a Darkside I called after the wyverns were downed. The last gift of Zexion to my future.

I could tell Sora was angered by my endurance. Another person who believed in stereotypes. I can fight and I won't betray my feelings or the memory of them. Some may think emotions in battle are week and link me to that same ideal. But that thought is the weakness. I smiled the entire fight. Sure I was worn out but my smile kept me distracted from my fatigue. Sora, on the other hand, wore out his will and determination to a half- hearted goal; to shut me up and my words that this was just a battle of friends and that we'd work this out when the tension is dispersed.

He kept growling and the glimmer in my smile slowly began to diminish. Still I called clones and in his divided focus on myself I would slip closer to him as he warded off my images. I would stop motion as he'd turn back to me, so oblivious. I'd continue calling new rounds each weaker than the last and a bit fewer so as to create the thought that I'm weakening. Now a few feet from the duel wielder who continued to thwart another round, I summoned, with surprising energy, a leviathan of clones.

Sora was shocked and the clones flattened him to the ground in a drenched heap as they washed over his stuttering form. Everything becomes so predictable after times when the only way out is to re-think the exits. Donald and Goofy were down with swirls for eyes and Sora was beginning to rise. I smirked. This was a trait I picked up from the soothsayer. It was inevitable. I raised my sitar above Sora and with a giant swing cracked it against his head. I smiled as he soared over the darkness of the night and descended down the flowing water, his last thoughts were reminiscent to his first; his dreams of venturing out to sea to gain a future.

In life, events take time. It is hard to update them to the current; the ones from the past. Memories are what bond the future and what was. You can banish the light and give into the darkness. You can accept a future and maybe give into the pain. But the space in between, the present which links the two lines of existence will never be lengthened. There is only so much one may do to prevent the bond from becoming severed by time. You must add on. Dreams can be filled with the past, hopes of altering a future. Dreams may be filled with the future to forget the past. But weather you are receding or gaining something beyond that is forming. When that space between nothing and all is filled with eternity anything can happen.

My sitar disappears from my palm, I dislike seeing the blood trickling from the butt of the instrument. I wipe the film from my brow and rinse my face in the cool water. Donald and Goofy have seemed to disappear. The Darkside is standing in their place. I smile while shaking my head of the dew. This was a new beginning, I decided, stepping onto the waiting shoulder of existence.

Golden beams danced across the forested horizon far ahead of me. I felt the warmth of its awakening energy. The Darkside shifted its weight a bit as the rays filtered quicker now from the fluffy clouds sparse in the orange sky. I patted it on the shoulder and laughed nervously as its form stiffened underneath me. I directed it toward the light and the towering being reluctantly took steps to the line between night and day. My feet are kicking happily on its shoulders forcing my vacationed smile from its trip to Neverland.

A wyvern sounded above me. I smiled at the creature as it landed beside me on the shoulder of its Darkside. The wyvern growled as if annoyed when I patted it and I took a glance at its vibrant blue eyes. I gasped loosing my balance on the shoulder of Darkside and almost falling off. Something held me firm and I stared at the heartless that looked as if it were smirking at me and laughing at my surprise.

I pouted at the wyvern who hissed at me during the bladed battle with Sora, the one that took pleasure in pecking the duck's eyes out and fluttering around the dog. That wyvern with the slightly silver scales that sped angrily past me after narrowly dodging a stray blast of water aimed its way.

The creature was facing the golden sun dancing across the morning sky. A smile on its features. I stared at Zexion for a bit only to have his wings hit my side in play. I laughed as it squawked a suspicious sound. Was it odd that I heard his voice in my mind calling me a fool with much serenity?

I blinked in thought…

What a wonderful world.

To be eternal in the hearts that pass on the dreams of ideas to the memories of fate that, in time, will melt away all fears and lies of the past and create the future of hope.

R&R kudasai! Nasai Arigato. You wonderful fans! Thank you for the support! And the patience to await this update that I hope meets your expectations. I may change bits of the battle later on, I had it all planned dramatically well at 2 in the morning, and the following day forgot it all. So here's what I can synthesize in three minutes of typing a random philosophical battle. (see somewhere above)

I don't know If I shall end this story here. I guess one would more so, think of it as a bunch of random segments of thought. I do hope this chapter makes sense in whatever I was typing about and visually as well.

Please, to everyone who has reviewed I would LOVE to know your response. Please review and Demyx shall play some random Demyx tune for you. He told me what he'd randomly name it too…Behold.

Demyx; I call it…. The Intense Suspense..!

FuN SiZeD:  
I hope those things with meaning are understandable. Many times I have a theme and write what comes to mind as a fleeting thought. Everything is a fragment but I hope they piece together neatly.

aaleen darkspider  
Writers block is the wall between… I dunno my random moment of wisdom has randomly left me some time ago…

EliasDaemonwing  
Thankx for the support. (Demyx smile)


End file.
